


Owari-magica: Familiar battle Flop

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [105]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Roleplay Log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The rabbit familiar Flop shows up and it starts to make Aeron think
Series: Owari Magica [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Familiar battle Flop

**Author's Note:**

> Words | Points  
> Beetle: 1001 words | 1000 points  
> Rose: 524 words | 510 points  
> Audrey: 768 words | 735 points
> 
> EXP: 3 ( Ophelia and Aeron get 1)  
> Purification: -10%

After her talk with Aeron, after the familiar battle, Ophelia had been starting to feel better. She still was worried about a lot of things, but she felt safe around Aeron now. She had been wandering around again, but this time she had went outside to enjoy the nice weather, compared to before.

  
  


Eva had been occupying a park bench for the last couple hours, trying to soak in the nice weather before it changed. She hadn't been doing much this week besides visiting the sanctuary and trying to keep up with school. Eva had been missing so many fights, she had felt guilty, like she wasn't doing enough to help.

  
  


Aeron found themself wandering again. They feel... impossibly better about the situation with Ophelia, but they haven't gotten the chance to talk to Fawn, and they're starting to wonder if waiting until after the funeral was a bad decision, because... well. Keeping things from her never went well before. The glance up, and spot a... sort of familiar face. Is that the girl from prom? It's been way too long, Aeron can't be expected to remember these sorts of things. They wander closer anyway.

  
  


Ophelia continued walking, making her way towards the park. It was still early in the day, but it was already starting to get hot outside.

  
  


Eva glanced to her phone to check the time before setting it back down. Her eyes looked around from face to face, almost missing one that looked a little familiar to her. She turned back to them, making sure it was someone she knew before giving them a little wave anyway. She racked her brain trying to remember when and who they were. Prom and Ar- Argon, no. Arik? no, Oh! "Aeron!" she figured outloud

  
  


Aeron smiled, and gave her a wave back.

"Eva, right?" They settle into the bench next to her.

"What's brought you out here? Hear about anything interesting?" They have no idea what she knows, considering she missed both the meeting declaring Percy as leader and the memorial for the 4 they'd lost this month. Better to ask than say something and have assumed wrong.

  
  


Was that Aeron? Ophelia squinted, trying to look to see who was in the distance. It was! It looked liked they were talking to someone. Ophelia started to walk in their direction, wanting to say hi.

  
  


"Mhmm, Aeron?" She returned in a hopeful guess before Eva scooted over to make a little more room for them. She smiled and shrugged, "Oh just, getting some air trying to take a break." She wasn't sure what they meant by interesting, unless they meant the memorial or a familiar running around. "I guess, I don't know if I would consider this month interesting. More like...sad."

  
  


Aeron let out a breath.

"Yeah, I meant... well, Percy took charge just before all of that... was announced? So I was wondering if you'd heard that part. The... the memorial was a lot." They run a hand through their hair, and glance up to catch Ophelia heading towards them. They light up.

"Ophelia!"

  
  


A red shape hops out of a bush between the mage and the other magi, rubbing its nose with its paws and looking more like a rabbit innocently minding its business, than anything dangerous or magical. Save for the fact it was the size of a large dog. And it had no eyes. It snuffles and makes to continue on its way.

  
  


Ophelia smiled at Aeron and waved, noticing that they were talking to Eva. She started to walk faster towards them, but stopped when the familiar jumped out between her and them. She takes out her soul gem, but doesn't transform, not sure if this thing is actually a familiar or some sort of blind... bunny? She isn't sure yet.

  
  


Eva was a little surprised, she hadn't heard about Percy taking over. She supposed he had the most experience now out of all of them and now there...really wasn't anymore options. She watched Aeron's eyes look to something behind her, turning to look as they called out for Ophelia. Eva smiled a went to wave back to her before a big thing hopped out. Eva saw Ophelia stop and pull out her soul gem, starting to get up and do the same but realized Ophelia wasn't making a move. Was this thing not a familiar? She got up slowly, deciding to move towards the "rabbit" to get a better look at what it was.

  
  


Aeron's thoughts came to a stop at the sight of the rabbit. They stood up, as Eva did, and took a step closer to the thing. Their hand moves to the pendant their soul gem, and they glance at the girls again. Neither of them are attacking just yet, so Aeron reaches a hand out to the larger-than-average rabbit. 

  
  


Flop sniffs at the hand in front of it, and then snaps at the appendage with accuracy one wouldn't expect for an assumably blind animal to have. (d8 to hit Aeron, 4dmg)

Ophelia: 60hp Eva: 60hp Aeron: 56hp Flop: 50hp

  
  


As soon as the thing attacks Aeron, Ophelia transforms and pulls out her scythe, sweeping it towards the familiar.

(5+11 hit. 1 dmg.)

  
  


Eva jumped back as the thing snapped at Aeron, transforming and summoning her sword quickly. Moving back closer she swings her sword into the familiar. (18 to hit, 2 dmg)

  
  


Aeron yelped, as they're attacked, and they scramble back to transform. They summon their weapon- their wands this time- and after a second's deliberation decide they can attack now and heal later. And promptly miss. Ugh. (d3 to hit)

  
  


Flop hisses at the attacks coming at them, snapping out at where the second hit came from and nipping at what it can reach. These things hurt!! (d7 to hit Eva, 1dmg)

Ophelia: 60hp Eva: 59hp Aeron: 56hp Flop: 47hp

  
  


Ophelia swings her scythe back and forth, sending waves of magic towards the familiar. 

(10+11 hit. 2x6=12 dmg.)

  
  


Eva held in a wail as its teeth bit her, yanking her hand away before she swung her sword into it's side to get it away from her. (12+1 to hit , 4 dmg)

  
  


Aeron winced, waving their wand at the familiar. They haven't removed poison from their moveset yet, but... something about attacking this thing doesn't feel right, even as the hit lands. (d12 +2 to hit, 4dmg posion 2dmg for 4 rounds)

  
  


Flop shrieked as it skidded away from the thing it'd just attacked, and lunged at the latest attacker again, snarling all the while. (d11 to hit Aeron, 2dmg)

Ophelia: 60hp Eva: 59hp Aeron: 54hp Flop: 31hp poisoned for 4 rounds

  
  


Ophelia glared at the familiar. She swung her scythe back, swinging at the familiar like a baseball bat, trying to get it off Aeron and Eva. No one bits her friends.

(15+11 hit. 4x6=24dmg.)

  
  


Eva moved to the side, aiming to try knocking the thing off Aeron without hitting them. This rabid thing was the devil Eva thought as she thrusted her sword at it's side. (12+1 to hit - 2 dmg)

  
  


Aeron flinched, both from the hit and from the girls attacking the rabbit. Why do they care if that thing is punted around like a football? It's bitten them! Twice! They take a moment to heal themself. (7 health to Self)

  
  


Flop shrieks again, lashing out at the one who hit it harder, this time. (d17 to hit Ophelia, 2dmg)

Ophelia: 58hp Eva: 59hp Aeron: 60hp Flop: 3hp poisoned for 3 rounds

  
  


Ophelia hits the familiar with the back of her scythe, taking it down. "That was... different." She mumbled. She hadn't recognized that familiar like the previous one.

(14+11 hit. 3 dmg.)

  
  


Flop disintegrates into a shower of orange hearts, and then even those disappear.

  
  


Eva had readied herself for another attack before Ophelia dealt the finishing blow. She relaxed and lowered her sword, watching the thing burst into hearts. Eva remembers her first familiar fight lasting a lot longer but what she didn't remember is Ophelia being a powerhouse. She spun around to her with a smile "Ophelia! That was so cool, you're so strong"

  
  


Aeron lets out a tiny wheeze, flicking their wrist to send a wave of healing Eva's way. Those hearts were painfully familiar.Why were they familiar? Should Aeron even think about that? Why does it matter? They shouldn't be familiar. Aeron shouldn't recognize anything about that thing. They've never seen it or anything like it before in their life. Right? Aeron presses a hand to their mouth. (5 health to Eva)

Ophelia: 58hp Eva: 60hp Aeron: 60hp Flop: DEAD

  
  


Ophelia blushed at the compliment. She hadn't had anyone tell her that she was strong before. "Well you and Aeron did a good job as well, right?" She turned towards Aeron, and saw them freaking out. "Aeron? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She asked, already starting to worry about them.

  
  


"Yeah but-" she went to argue that Opehlia definitely did most of the work but stopped when Ophelia's attention shifted to Aeron behind her. Turning around she looked them, frowning a little in worry. She hadn't know them long but they seemed a little freaked out, maybe this was their first familiar battle. Eva didn't know enough to be sure

  
  


Aeron shook their head, and pressed more firmly on their mouth. They healed Ophelia as well, trying to get their thoughts to slow down. The hearts hadn't meant anything. This wasn't important. That thing wasn't important. (6 health to Ophelia)

Why couldn't they convince themself of these things? It's usually so easy to ignore this stuff. 

Ophelia: 60hp Eva: 60hp Aeron: 60hp Flop: DEAD

  
  


Ophelia walked closer to Aeron, placing her hand on their shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

  
  


Eva glanced to Ophelia, "w-was that a no to being hurt or being okay?" she asked

  
  


"I. I'm. Fine?" They run their hand through their hair.

"Are. Are those things supposed to be familiar? I've never. Recognized anything about one before. I don't know. Why? I'm freaking out? I don't. I don't get it."

  
  


Ophelia shook her head. "I didn't recognize it, like I did the last one..." She didn't know what was upsetting Aeron, but it seemed to be affecting them a lot. "Uh.. why don't we sit down and breathe for a minute."

  
  


Eva nodded her head in agreement and tried to gently usher Aeron towards the bench "Yeah, come on the bench is just over here"

  
  


Aeron lets the girls guide them to the bench, and presses their face into their hands once they've sat down. 

"That doesn't make me feel better," they admit, and try to regulate their breathing again.

"I don't understand why this is upsetting me. I don't. I don't know what I even saw that set me off. Nothing... nothing actually stuck out? It's. What even am I feeling?" They can't help but mutter, even if there is one thing that stuck out. The hearts. The hearts both had to mean something and couldn't possibly mean anything.

  
  


Ophelia sat down next to Aeron and put her hand on their back. "It's ok.. sometimes people can just feel bad for no reason.."

  
  


Eva sat on the other side of Aeron, placing a hand on their shoulder. "Maybe it's just a subconscious trigger? Did you have anything happen before with bunnies or orange?" she asked, trying to think of the more obvious things that it could have been but maybe it was even more subtle than those things.

  
  


Aeron let out another slow breath.

"My. My best friend, before everything, was a magi whose gem was an Orange Heart. He went missing a couple years ago, I haven't seen or heard anything about him since. That... might be it?" They run a hand down their face.

"Why would that..."

  
  


Ophelia looked at Eva and then at Aeron. Did they not know? She wasn't sure, and didn't want to say that what could have happened to Aeron's friend. "So.." Ophelia hesitated a bit before speaking. "Seeing something that reminds you of your friend... it makes sense why that would upset you.."

  
  


Eva had caught Ophelia's eyes and gave her a sad expression. If they had gone missing then... It'd be best not to say what she was thinking, she knew that so Eva stayed quiet.

  
  


Aeron grunted. 

"I... guess." Aeron sighed.

"That thing was different than the one from last time, it didn't seem to even know we were there."

  
  


Ophelia frowned. "Aeron it bit you."

  
  


"Well it didn't have any eyes, maybe it thought it was still in it's labyrinth?" She wasn't sure on the rules familiars had so Eva figured no eyes = can't see.

  
  


Aeron nods at Eva.

"Right! It didn't know what was happening, I put my hand in its face. Biting is a pretty obvious consequence to that." Aeron rubs the side of their hand, frowning.

"It did seem kinda blind, didn't it? Or was it pretending? The other one had like... a million eyes."

  
  


"I don't think they need eyes to see... I've fought some that don't have any of those... features.." She replied

  
  


"Well it could've just as easily been someone else sticking their hand into it's face, eyes or no eyes right? It would've attack in the end I would think." if they didn't need eyes then it's anyone's guess on whether it was truely different from any other familiar. Aeron's reaction might just be because of the association she thought.

  
  


Aeron hummed.

"Okay. I... I think I'm okay? Sorry to worry you two, that wasn't even bad this time. The last one could use poison, this one was just... a rabbit." They sigh.

  
  


"You don't need to apologize... " Ophelia sighed. "I know it seemed harmless, but once a familiar leaves the labyrinth, it has the chance to grow into a witch... and .. I would rather not deal with that."

  
  


Eva nodded while Ophelia explained familiars "And don't worry about it, what's more important is that you are okay"

  
  


Aeron nods.

"Still doesn't feel good, to have a panic attack over nothing."


End file.
